Manic
by PettyLittleThing
Summary: Happily Ever After, was a make-believe saying. Life will always bring hardships whether you want them or not. Merrilyn felt like she was born to be judged. Nothing she did or tried to do could ever help. Carlos De Vil and the VKs understood that feeling better than most people realized. Depression could be a villain of its own and to Carlos, it looked like Merry needed saving.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is dedicated to Cameron Boyce. He was a precious life taken too soon, and it makes my heart ache to realize the immense impact he had on so many people. He will be missed. Watching the 3rd installment of Descendants will definitely be an emotional one. I send my blessings to all those affected. He was one of a kind and his talent was incredible. **

* * *

Merlin the Magician. All powerful sorcerer. Son of a demon.

Was scared. Terrified.

He stared down at the bundle in his arms and felt his heart constrict painfully. His stomach twisted into knots, and tears gathered in his eyes.

His granddaughter was beautiful. Emerald green gems for eyes, wisps of chocolate curls atop her delicate head. Soft baby skin clear and fair. And, OH! The lungs this little one had as she wailed in his arms.

_Merrilyn, after you daddy._ His daughter had gasped, her forehead slick with sweat, eyes tired almost lifeless. His precious Menodora. His _gift_. His little girl. Lay in her bed struggling to stay with them, as the Midwife and Nymphs did everything to try and save her life.

Merlin knew it was hopeless the minute this child was conceived. Any living being knew the unfortunate circumstances of bearing a shifters child. Especially as one mixed with power as their Merrilyn.

He tried everything. Merlin the Magician, the fearless sorcerer, tried it all.

Though the Fates had sealed his daughter in a deal with Death.

How ironic and heartbreaking, considering who Menodora's mother is.

He doesn't have many pleasant thoughts of the gods and goddesses. In fact, Merlin could care less about any of them, thus a part of the reason he earned his title. But, he too had flaws. Love had a way of meddling in unexpectedly into peoples lives and there was no stopping it.

He saw the beauty in her darkness. She is an outcast among her own people. Misunderstood but strong. Merlin could never regret falling in love with the goddess Mania.

She had birthed him his most precious joy. The best gift any man could fathom.

His resentment toward her was strong, though he knew it couldn't be helped. Gods and goddesses already had a terrible track record with their children. The goddess of insanity and the dead would have been no better. He should have known.

His guilt of watching his daughter grow without knowing her mother ate him alive every day. And now his grand-daughter will suffer the same. Yes, his resentment was _strong_.

It burned him from the inside out, and his magic stirred with the need to exact his revenge.

Revenge on his lover. For damning them all. Revenge on the villains for starting a war. Revenge on the shifters for their dastardly curse. _Revenge_ on the man who took not only his daughter's life but now his grand-daughters as well.

His body shook, in despair and anger.

"Can . ." Menodora gasped her eyes blinking rapidly. "Can I hold her? One... one more time." Tears fell from his daughter's eyes and he was utterly helpless to stop them.

Merlin held back his sobs as he deposited the newborn into the mother's awaiting arms.

Menodora snuggled her daughter close. "I... I don't regret her."

"I know my _gift_. I know." Merlin murmured soothingly as he lowered himself to sit near his dearest girls.

"You . ." A shuttered breath left her mouth. "You have to let her know. . ." Her body started to shake. "I don't care if she was forced on me." Menodora sobbed. Merlin could see the pain she was in and it set him ablaze.

"There will be rumors... " Menodora continued. "And harsh, _harsh _scrutiny. Promise daddy . . . promise to let her know. Everyday. That she's perfect."

Merlin shut his eyes tight. Cool tears streamed down his blotched and burning face. "Of course."

Menodora shut her own eyes, tears leaking out, her body shaking, a now quiet child clutched tight in her arms. She smiled, and Merlin could only look away to keep from breaking down entirely. His girl was too good. Too pure despite her descent.

"I love you, daddy."

"I love you, my gift. So very much." She reached out a single arm for him. He grabbed her cold fingers and squeezed. "So very much," Merlin whispered as he watched the light dim from her eyes.

His grief was overwhelming, and he began to weep. Leaning down to hug his grand-child and deceased daughter. He pressed kisses to Menodora's cooled temple, and eventually scooped the sleeping baby from her limp arms.

Merrilyn.

Beautiful Merrilyn.

Merrilyn the Shifter. Merrilyn the Sorceress. Merrilyn the Damned. Merrilyn the Dark.

His _beautiful, beautiful _Merrilyn. His joyous Merry. His little Lyn. _Merle_\- his perfect blackbird.

Merlin the Magician. All powerful sorcerer. Son of a demon.

Was scared. Terrified.

Because the Fates had doomed his beautiful blackbird.

And there was nothing he could do.


	2. Chapter 2

Carlos De Vil swears he saw a ghost.

Long dark hair, pale complexion. He glanced at it, did a double take and _poof_ gone.

It was a ghost. No matter what Evie said to coax him out of Jay's arms, or how annoyed the older boy seemed, Carlos swears he saw a ghost.

So why is no one else panicking? 2 almost 3 years have passed since the core four have come to Auradon. And Carlos has seen it all from Goblins to Fairy's, but no one warned him about ghosts.

He still has too much anxiety to deal with ghosts! He's not ready! Absolutely not!

Jay removed his arms from supporting behind his legs and back, yet Carlos developed just enough upper arm strength to cling on. He might still lose to Mal in arm wrestling contests but he has a decent grip.

"Come on Carlos, maybe you just saw someone walking past!" Evie said in a gentle manner though the amusement in her expression betrayed her real feelings.

"You've been listening to Chad and his entourage tell those ridiculous stories again haven't you?" Mal asked as she stole a grape off of Ben's lunch tray. Carlos watched them share a sweet smile, Mal's left hand interlocked with the Kings right. He was rubbing circles into her knuckle with his thumb.

Carlos felt a pang in his stomach. Embarrassment hit him like a truck as he finally released Jay and dropped back to the ground. He heard Jay sigh in relief, the other boy had been carrying Carlos ever since he had been spooked.

Which was for about 10 minutes now.

"Maybe a little." He murmured under his breath.

"What stories?" Jay asked as he finally sat down. Carlos glance around to _just make sure_ before he followed his lead.

Ben sighed an exasperated expression coming to his face. "It's a bunch of old wives' tales," He assured looking at Carlos with a smile. "Chad's been doing it for years. I'm surprised you heard nothing Jay."

Jay shrugged his shoulders and picked at the food Evie brought him.

"It's about the shifters," When Ben spoke Carlos tensed. "They're almost all extinct; completely gone, the only living one is locked away in the far mountains on the Isle. They called him Maël the firstborn shifter. The tale goes that Maël was corrupt and power hungry. He was a major problem during Auradon's time of war. He would kill without mercy, men, women, children. Maël was the last of the villains to get caught, he was smart and tricky. He's sealed off under magical binds that not even Fairy Godmother could have pulled off."

As Ben unraveled the story Carlos started to shake his leg in worry. The fear was killing him Dude would usually be here to comfort him but Carlos had passed Dude off to Lonnie for the moment because his friend asked to walk the pooch.

Everyone was engrossed in the storytelling, meanwhile, Carlos was having what felt like an aneurysm.

"So how did they trap him?" Evie asked a sparkle in her eyes. She always got it when she learned something new.

Ben smiled at his friend. "Merlin."

"Merlin?" Jay repeated sounding astonished. "Like _the _Merlin. The literal _God_ of Magic?"

"He isn't the 'god' of magic," Carlos spoke his inner nerd coming out to correct the mistake. Jay rolled his eyes and threw an arm around Carlos' shoulders pulling him into a headlock.

Carlos struggled but he didn't try hard enough, the fight was working as a decent distraction from his fear.

"Might as well be," Mal said ignoring the tussle going on between her best friends. "He's a legend. _My_ mother was even envious of his skills."

"Cool." Jay piped up after they settled, Carlos' head still nestled in his arms. It looked less like a headlock and more like a hug at this point.

"He's one of the most powerful beings alive," Ben continued, a grin on his face. "He locked Maël away in a place where no one on the Isle would look. Merlin put everything into keeping him gone. It was said Maël was an evil that Hades himself was shocked of."

"Interesting but how does this have anything to do with ghost's?"

Evie had a point, she looked at Ben waiting for him to explain more.

The King nodded slowly. "It had everything to do with it. See Maël was not an only child. He was the worst but, not the only one. Shifters of different kinds, interbreeding with people and beings all through the land. Usually forced." He whispered this part despairingly. Ben's eyes were sad as if remembering a bad memory.

"Now don't get me wrong. All shifters are extinct." Ben locked eyes with Carlos. "But rumor has it that Merlin wasn't _too_ thorough with his cleanse. And that they live among us till this day, and because they are shifters, who are notoriously stigmatized as vengeful evil animals. Their souls can never pass on so they roam the Earth, always looking for the next victim to terrorize."

Mal popped another grape into her mouth. "How did we never hear of this back on the Isle?" She said.

Ben shrugged his shoulder. "According to legend, even the most villainous of villains were fearful of speaking his name." The King took a sip of his drink. "But it's all a myth. Chad tells the story every year come October."

"So nothing to worry about," Ben said.

"Right." Carlos sighed. "Nothing."


	3. Chapter 3

"This is going to be your new home!"

First thing fairy godmother noticed about the girl was how quiet she is. Her silence was slightly alarming. This went beyond being shy because shy she could deal with. Her own Jane was in fact shy.

The Blackbird was silent. The sorceress was silent. _Merrilyn— her name is Merrilyn, _was silent.

"The King's parents went through great lengths to keep you comfortable,"

The far tower was completely isolated from the other dorms. It wasn't even supposed to be used to house children or anyone matter of fact.

_We're trapping her. _

Fairy godmother felt a sting in her chest.

"This will be your room." she opened the door to a large spacious place. There was a queen-sized bed located in the middle near the window overlooking the forest. You could see the courtyard and the school in the distance.

She grinned turning toward Merrilyn. The girl had barely reacted. _I'm so sorry dear one . . ._

"It's lovely." the younger stated. Her tone was somber, and her eyes glanced the room before returning to stare at her shoes.

"Oh hun, I'm so sorry," Fairy godmother said taking a small step forward. Merrilyn gave her a look through her lashes. Not much of a reaction again but at least she had her attention.

"You'll fit in just fine here. Everyone is very understanding-"

"Is that why I'm getting locked away in a tower? Because everyone is so _understanding?_ Or is it because you're scared of me." Merrilyn's voice had an edge to it. And it made Fairy godmother freeze. She remembered Adam's words.

**We don't know the extent of her power. It's for everyone's best including her own.**

_But is that true? She's just a kid._

"If you ever need anything . ." The women said feeling her throat close up as Merrilyn shook her head.

"Thank you. I would like to be alone now."

_She's always alone..._

"Of course," Halfway out of the room Fairy godmother hesitated. "I'll be back later to bring your schedule and check up on how you've settled."

Merrilyn didn't even turn to acknowledge her. She watched as the girl slowly shuffled around, glancing the room. A single plastic bag with her possessions lay at the foot of her new bed.

_I'll make sure to take care of you._

It was a silent promise. One she hoped Merrilyn will believe in.

* * *

It's been 30 minutes since Fairy godmother left her and Merrilyn had yet to move from the window.

She closed her eyes grabbing hold of her charm. The magic in her blood stirred, her anxiety was beginning to be too much.

The barrier in the stone hanging from her neck burned at her skin, a reminder for her to calm down.

_Bloody hell._

She felt like a dog being trained to behave with its new collar.

"If magic is forbidden why bring me here," There was a mirror on the far wall and her reflection stared back at her. "I'm the worst possible alternative."

Which was true. Even with her new necklace, it couldn't stop her. Her magic wasn't books and spells. Though that did help.

Her magic, she was born with. It was in her blood. They'd have to kill her too stop it.

_Bet they've considered. Just think about who you come from._

She squeezed her eyes shut again. _I'd rather not._

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. In through the nose. Out through the mouth.

The process was repeated several times. The voices faded, but the room grew chilly. When she opened her eyes, there was a guest.

Behind her right shoulder, in the mirror stood a young man.

Chocolate colored hair, pale skin, blue lips, dark sunken eyes.

"Lyn."

"Robyn."

She still remembered the first time she saw him after the accident.

_A young girl stood staring at herself in a cracked mirror. The small bathroom was stifling, the humidity making her long hair puff out and flyaway's stuck to her skin. _

_Her breathing was labored and tears mixed with sweat stung her eyes. Her arms held her figure up as she leaned her full weight onto the palm of her hands. She felt weak as a baby bird. _

_Legs shaking, the need to vomit curling in her gut. _

_There was a razor blade clutched tightly between the fingers of her right hand. Minuscule droplets of blood beaded around the skin of her thumb and forefinger. _

_She squeezed tighter not even fazed by the sting._

_Her reflection was captivating in an odd hypnotic way. She couldn't stop looking at her appearance. Once a happy oblivious girl, now replaced with a thin, haggard, hollow remnant of what once was. _

_Her green eyes were bloodshot and tired. Her natural fair skin so pale she was translucent, every vein visible. _

_"I could do it," her voice was hoarse. "Save the world its time."_

_She didn't know who she was even speaking too. Her dead mother? Herself? The spirits?... The gods?_

_"I could do it." She repeated firmer tears falling down her blazing cheeks. _

_The razor in her fingers clanged onto the marble when she dropped it. _

**_I can't do it._**

_"GOD YOUR PATHETIC!" She screeched at the reflection. The objects around her lashed out, the mirror shattered, the door rattled. _

_The magic was suffocating her. Boiling under her skin, leaving red marks in the wake as her temper flared and her chest throbbed. _

_Her hands gripped at her hair pulling until she felt pain. _

_"You're going to go bald," A voice started her from behind. _

_A gasp left her lips and she turned to be faced with someone she expected to never see again. _

_Chocolate colored hair, pale skin, blue lips, dark sunken eyes._

_"No," Merrilyn whimpered putting her hands over her ears._

_"Lyn." _

_"No, no, no. This can't be happening again," She thought this had passed, she thought the spell had worked. She couldn't handle this anymore. _

_"Lyn, listen to me," The boy stepped closer reaching out a hand. "Please."_

_"NO, NO, NO. YOU AREN'T REAL." The hysteria shook in her voice as she screamed at him. Squeezing her eyes tight she started to count. _

**_Will it away. WILL IT AWAY._**

_The room began to spin, she fell to the ground when the voices came back to her. Their wailing was terrible, they looked for her in the dark, screaming searching. She could feel it._

_"GO AWAY," she cried pressing her hands harder into her ears to drown the sounds. "YOU ALL AREN'T REAL. STOP. STOP IT."_

_Items flew and shattered around her, her blood was on fire. Her skin hot to the touch and her throat hoarse. _

**_Why isn't it working? WHY ISN'T MY MAGIC WORKING!_**

_She was only 13. Oh, gods why? _

**_Grandma, please. Make it stop. Show me how to make it stop._**

_She was desperate now. If only her grandmother cared enough to hear her prayers. _

_Then out of nowhere silence. The room settled the wailing ceased. _

_Hesitation stopped her but after taking a few deep breaths and her skin began to cool, she opened her eyes._

_The young man was still there crouched in front of her, lips pursed. His sunken eyes filled with worry._

_"Lyn." He said again. Tears sprung back into her eyes. It's real, the curse has started. _

_"Robyn."_

The rest of the afternoon was spent exploring. Robyn accompanied her. They met several other strays along the way, all of whom seemed pleased to have the company.

Miriam- an older woman who reminded Merrilyn of her grandfather.

Lisa- a small child no older than 7. This made Merrilyn sad to see but it couldn't be helped.

And of course :

Luca- a man in his 40's with a loud voice and wild persona. Merrilyn noted that this one might cause some trouble.

The castle came equipped with many doors, all leading to different areas. A kitchen, a bathroom, a library, a foyer.

There was so much it actually shocked Merry to see it all.

Her room was filled with all kinds of knickknacks. And it seemed former King and Queen had spoken with her grandfather because the room was packed with things only he knew she enjoyed.

The closet was unnecessarily large. Filled to the brim with clothes, her grandfather gave her everything. But, even when she was with him she didn't have this much.

Dresses, and Ballgowns. T-Shirts, Jeans, shoes of different kinds. It was overwhelming, to say the least.

Her dressers and the single desk had books. Fiction books. History books. Potion books. And of course...

She gasped when she saw it.

No way they'd let her have these right? Robyn stopped to look as well. Up until then, he had been entertaining himself by rolling items off her new desk.

A large old leather-bound book, surrounded by 3 other smaller ones. All looked ready to fall apart and sat perched out in the open.

_Grandad._ Her heart jumped. The letter was addressed to Merry.

**I hope you don't mind the quick visit. I believe you were in the kitchen when I stopped by. Tell Robyn, and your new friends I say hello. Keep these safe my precious Blackbird. Our secret. **

**I'm also hoping you aren't too upset with my decision to send you away. I want you to know that I would never run from you. This will teach you things I was struggling to do, even with my years of experience. The problem was never you. I just failed to give you what you needed and I feel as though I let you and your mother down.**

**I want to protect you, and teach you restraint. But also I wanted to give you a fresh start. Here no one will know, only Adam, Belle and Fairy godmother. Give them a chance Merry. It may seem as though they are hesitant with you. I assure though it's all for the best.**

**I always believed your mother was my greatest gift. But having you, and watching you grow has made me realize, I was mistaken. I miss you terribly already and hope I can visit you and spend some time together soon. You are the light of my life, and I love you more than any words can say. Knowing that I have you makes me believe anything is possible.**

**You might not see that about yourself. You may believe what those ignorant fools have to say. But none of their words matter, they don't know you, I do. Sometimes I feel as though my heart will burst from all the affection I hold for you. Beautiful Merrilyn, you never cease to amaze me with your strength. Things will get better. Just believe as I do.**

** —- Your favorite old coot.**

**p.s. Even though I might not be around physically. I'll always be here to remind you, that you are worth everything. **

A watery laugh left her lips as she wiped her tears. Some fell on her lips leaving a salty taste on the tip of her tongue.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Robyn watching her. She faced him and turned the letter so he could read. It brought a smirk to his face.

"He is an old coot isn't he."

She rolled her eyes, feigning annoyance. Robyn could see past it though. This was the happiest she's felt in months. Maybe even years. Merrilyn couldn't tell. She forgot how the feeling was supposed to be.

Her eyes glanced at the letter in her hands. Merlin was a wise old man, a powerful all-knowing sorcerer. He, however, was not perfect, though as his granddaughter she was slightly biased.

_Just maybe though. _

Maybe he had a point this time.


	4. Chapter 4

The letters stared back at her in bold cursive.

**ASTRONOMY**

**HONORS ENGLISH**

**P.E**

**POTION MAKING**

**ART**

**CALCULUS**

**HISTORY OF AURADON**

**BAD FAIRIES**

_8 classes._

Not to mention they signed her up for an after school job at a nearby Pharmacy, where she would be dealing with modern medicine, potions, herbs, and of course _more_ _people_.

Merrilyn felt like she was going to throw up.

Social interaction was never her strong suit. People back home avoided her like the plague.

_Before_ and after the accident.

It was lonely at times but there was nothing Merrilyn could do to change it. She only had a limited amount of people who she interacted with on the daily that didn't judge her off the bat.

Her grandfather, the occasional Saytr that wandered threw Sherwood forest, and the older shop keep women in the Camelot and Camelot Heights market places.

There was Robyn, but he technically doesn't count.

Neither do the others.

"I don't like this."

"You have to get used to it now. No going back." Robyn spoke from behind her. She didn't flinch, it showed how used to him popping up at random she was.

"Yeah, I guess." Her frown deepened her hand reached up toward the pendant. She clutched it between her fingers and took a couple of deep breaths.

_Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale._

"So does it help?" Robyn asked as he sprawled across her bed. When she looked at him, he gestured toward her neck.

"I don't know . ." Merrilyn mumbled as she fiddled with the trinket. "In a way, it's like a reminder to calm down."

Her lips pursed. "It makes me feel like a dog." She added after a minute of silence.

Robyn stared at her, his brows scrunched and a scowl on his face. "It burns you to stop the magic, right?"

Merrilyn sighed and stood from her bed. She glanced at the watch on her wrist. She couldn't stay in bed forever. The first day of school starts in 2 hours.

"Something like that," She murmured looking around for a towel. Merrilyn didn't bring one with her. In fact, she only brought a single bag of her most precious possessions.

Spoiler alert! A towel wasn't one of them.

She searched the tower the day before, and Fairy godmother had a point when saying that Adam and Belle went all out. _Everything _was here.

So essentially she knew there were towels.

_Just where again?_

"The necklace can't contain the magic, but it's supposed to help me remember to stay calm. Or when it really starts to burn, it helps me know it's time to leave." Merrilyn spoke up, as Robyn followed her around knocking things over, and pulling at the ends of her hair for fun. After a particularly hard tug, she whipped around to swat at him.

Her arm went right through him, cutting across his torso. The burst of cold that went up her spine made her gasp. She retracted her arm quickly and rubbed at the goosebumps.

Her eyes fell. The room grew silent.

She could feel Robyn staring at her as she tried to keep her guilty tears at bay.

"Lyn . ."

Her body shuddered as she took some deep breaths. The necklace heating up around her skin.

"I . . . I forget sometimes. You... It just feels so _real_."

She watched Robyn's boots shuffle forward. "It's okay Lyn."

Merrilyn cleared her throat. "I should. . . I'm going to, uh, bathe. Gotta get ready."

"Yeah . ."

When she locked herself in the washroom, she prayed that in the cabinet would be a towel. She had rushed to get away from the tension and didn't even bring clothes to change into let alone check to make sure she could dry off with something.

She found a single one, just big enough to cover her petite frame.

_I know for sure there has to be more. _She made a mental note to continue that search after she gets back.

A shower was quick and efficient. A bath, however, was relaxing and she needed to be _relaxed_.

She had plenty of time, but every second closer it got to 8:00 a.m the more her anxiety stirred and the more her magic hummed under her skin.

She took off the necklace and her watch stripping down the rest of her clothes as she observed the steam rise from the drawn bath.

It tingled when it touched her skin but Merrilyn still sat in the water for what felt like ages. The tub was big enough to fit 18 of her. It was astounding.

After her bath, she only had a half-hour to get ready. She didn't want to eat because lately, food was the last thing on her mind and gathering her supplies was more important than finding an outfit.

Merrilyn hated attention anyways, so looking stylish was not on her agenda.

She glanced at herself in the mirror once she was dressed and felt a little weird. These people who didn't know her were giving her so much. A chance at education, a new wardrobe, help with her powers, and basically _a fresh start_.

Instead of being grateful, or excited. Merrilyn was paranoid and anxious.

Maybe it was her grandmother's side kicking in. Maybe she just wanted to be left alone. Maybe she felt like she didn't deserve a chance. Maybe she was just bratty and selfish.

Whatever it was, Merrilyn couldn't shake it.

She sighed and looked away from her reflection. She hated looking at herself. "Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

Merrilyn was on high alert. Her palms are sweaty, there was a frog in her throat, and little tingles of magic kept shooting down her fingertips making the necklace burn around her throat.

20 whole minutes before school officially started and the area was already swamped with kids. Talking, laughing, everything was so lively and _loud_.

Her eyes stayed downcast only observant enough to watch her steps. The one good thing was that no one seemed to be paying her any mind.

The school was filled with bright vivid colors. A contrast to her . . . _well, everything._

Merrilyn— _The Blackbird_. She felt, out of place. She always felt out of place. An outcast to society. The more she thought about it the more her stomach turned.

"Relax." Robyn soothed, he had disappeared after their moment and reappeared as she walked into the school building. Following her step for step, his presence was slightly calming.

_Yes, relax. Robyn is right. Stay calm._

Her aimless walk eventually led her in the direction of the lockers.

She stopped at one with the number that allegedly belonged to her and stared at it. Merrilyn had never used a locker before. The combination was written haphazardly across the top of her journal where her schedule was.

_How do I even start this thing?_

Her eyes landed on Robyn. She wondered if he could unlock it for her this _one_ time, and as if he read her mind he winked at her.

"Good luck."He sang, she blinked and he was gone. The locker was still closed too.

_Good for nothing, anno-_

_Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale._

She blew the air out through her lips and glanced down at her journal again. "This is hopeless," Merrilyn whispered.

She briefly considered using magic but the idea passed as soon as it came.

One minute later a boy walked by her laughing with his friends. "Shit," she hissed trying to shrink in on herself and not look ridiculous just standing there staring at the metal door before her. Eventually, the group dispersed but the boy stayed behind and moved to open a locker three doors down from her's.

The frog in her throat was back as she twitched anxiously in her place debating whether her current idea was worth it.

_Maybe you'll make a friend! __Go. GO._

She tucked a strand of hair nervously behind her ear before making a defeated sound in her throat. Shuffling forward she clutched the bad slung over her shoulder trying to calm herself down.

The burning on her neck was starting to hurt.

Merrilyn took some deep breaths before really looking at him. The boy beside her was actually quite handsome. Tall, though everyone was tall to her. Fair skin, blonde hair, blue eyes. He hadn't noticed her yet, but she could see him fixing his hair in the small mirror hung up inside of his locker. He smiled at himself and gave a wink.

Merry grimaced and briefly reconsidered asking him for help.

_Suck it up._

"Excuse me?" she asked flinching at how delicate and scared her voice came out.

As he turned towards her his face showed annoyance. Merrilyn felt herself instantly shrink. Though as he finally noticed her, his eyes lit up and a smile came to his lips.

_Uhhh..._

"Well hello, there beautiful." He said as he propped an arm up to lean against the lockers.

Merrilyn felt embarrassed, she turned to see who was behind her that he was speaking too.

No one. Empty hallway.

She was defiantly confused now. "U-Uh . ." She stuttered before she could stop herself. "Me?" Her eyes shot back to him, one finger pointing towards herself as she attempted to balance the books that couldn't fit into her bag.

When he chuckled his eyes crinkled. He looked her up and down his tongue running over his bottom lip briefly. It made her stomach nauseous."There's no one else here," he gestured around and her eyes followed. "So it has to be you."

"Oh . ." Her pale face burned. _That was weird_.

"So you new here?" He asked his smile never leaving. "I don't think I've seen your pretty face around."

"About that," A sheepish smile came to her. "I need some help, I've... I've never used a locker before."

He stepped forward and scooped her books from her arms. Merrilyn felt alarmed at his proximity and only stared at him mouth agape like an idiot.

"Say no more," He stuck out a hand, there was a smirk playing on his lips. "I'm Chad. Chad Charming. A pleasure to meet you." As he took her hand and kissed at her knuckles Merry had a sinking feeling in her gut.

_This was a bad idea, wasn't it?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys. I'm just writing to clarify some things if it might be confusing. Carlos was said to be the youngest of the VK's, being only 14 in the first movie when they came to Auradon. In the second movie, Mal had said it was only six months later. So the story is kinda taking place after that. Hence me saying 2/3 years later. Carlos is 16 turning 17, and so is my OC Merrilyn. Evie will be 17, and Ben, Mal, and Jay will be 17 turning 18.**

**Please leave a review to let me know if you're enjoying the story thus far. Thank you.**

* * *

"You alright, babe? Your whole neck and face are getting red."

As he moved forward to brush his hand against her cheek Merrilyn dodged again and released an anxious giggle. The necklace was like fire against her skin as she desperately tried to calm down.

Chad was a flirtatious touchy person, Merrilyn learned that quick. Her magic was acting up every time he flustered her.

Which was often, and it's only been a few minutes.

"Ha," The laugh was forced as she looked away from him, her eyes anxiously scanning the hallways. "Not your babe, Chad."

This was about the 20th time she shut down his advances. She was grateful for his help don't get her wrong. He showed her how to open her locker, then gave her a quick tour of major places in the school like the nurse's office, library, and her first-period class!

Merrilyn was extremely grateful towards Chad...

Though she could do without his personality.

"Not yet!" Chad said leaning into her space. "I knew from the minute I laid eyes on you."

_Bloody bull._

If she wasn't such an awkward person she might have said something. Instead, she internalized her disgust.

"You don't even know me," Merrilyn could tell her tone had an edge to it.

However, before she could continue Chad cut her off.

Again.

He's been doing it _a lot_.

"Of course I do!" Chad said sounding offended.

They were standing outside of her first-period classroom, and she just wanted to go find a seat. Preferably in the back away from everyone. Was that too much to ask?

He tried to take her hands in his and Merrilyn yanked them from his grip feeling annoyed.

Chad barely flinched as he went on his rant."You're Merrilyn Strife. You're new here to Auradon, and extremely beautiful." He leaned in towards her and Merrilyn felt trapped as her back hit the wall behind her.

"Oh, Chad!" A voice spoke up. Merrilyn could see something flash in his blue eyes. "Audrey!" He jumped away from Merry as if she was fire.

She released a sigh of relief. "Y-you're back!" His eyes were as wide as saucers and he glanced in between the two girls.

"Just got to town this morning," Audrey said refusing to look in Chad's direction as she glared daggers. Merrilyn felt her already hot face flush more.

_What did I do?_

"I was looking for you," Audrey's voice took on a sweet tone as she finally glanced up at the boy.

"Really?!" Chad sounded too eager, he dropped Merrilyn's books in a heartbeat and offered her a shrug when she stared at him in surprise.

"I wanted to talk about us," the blonde girl continued. "But it seems you've already moved on with _her_ . ." Audrey's lips pinched into a thin line and Merry turned her face away as she bent to pick up her stuff.

_I just want to be invisible, damn it._

"Merrilyn Strife," Chad said as if snapping back into reality. He bent to help pick up Merry's books but she snatched them quickly and stood up, ignoring his bewildered expression.

"It's not like that." Merrilyn stuttered as she faced the other girl. Audrey stared at her, rising a single eyebrow.

"Really now?" she flipped her long blonde hair behind a shoulder. "It looked like you two were getting cozy."

Chad jumped up from his position. "No!" he practically screamed.

"I was just being nice, showing her around. Right, Merrilyn?" His eyes looked at her pleading.

_No fucking duh. What did you think this was?_

"I'm new." Her smile was shaky as she offered the other girl a hand to shake.

Audrey looked her up and down before ignoring her and turning towards Chad. "Well if you're not busy, I need you. Come."

"Yes, Audrey!" Chad said as he followed after the girl. He did turn and stop to at least offer Merrilyn a wave, though it was cut short by Audrey glaring and yanking him away.

"Oof, that was loaded," Robyn said appearing beside her leaned back against the wall. Merrilyn simply glared at him before turning tail and marching into her classroom.

_Oh. Gods, just let this day be over quick._

* * *

Mal was sitting at her station in Art. She finally took Ben's advice and took the class, half looking to enjoy herself and half looking for an easy A.

She was there early. Surprisingly.

And she watched as everyone clamored into the room.

_Oh._

She raised an eyebrow at the sight. Audrey stood in the doorway of the class with Chad. He was holding both of her hands in his and leaned in to give her a peck on the lips.

_When did you get back?_

"Hi, Audrey." Mal chimed with a smile when the girl walked in and noticed her. A scowl came to the blonde's face, and Mal wanted to roll her eyes.

"I didn't know you were back."

Audrey faked a giggle as she stood in front of her. "Just this morning actually."

Mal nodded her head. "I see you've found Chad." her eyes wandered back to the door before looking at Audrey again. "I thought you broke up with him?"

_For like the sixth time._

"I realized how wrong of me that was, I honestly missed him. Besides couldn't just let any old wench snatch him up. You know what I mean?"

_You bitter little brat._

Mal laughed, her face was starting to hurt.

"Can't imagine what that feels like." Audrey's smile dropped at the words but before she could say anything their teacher walked in.

"Alright everyone, take your seats." The middle-aged women glanced around the room. "Oh! And it seems we have a new face today! Merrilyn, isn't it? Welcome to Auradon Prep!"

Mal scrunched her brows and looked around. She was so busy having her standoff with Audrey that she hadn't noticed the girl walk in.

Directly to the right of her where Mal sat in the back was an unfamiliar person.

The girl was beautiful. Mal briefly thought Evie would be jealous.

Her face was youthful, babyish and round in shape. Delicately arched eyebrows, chocolate brown hair, and stunning light eyes, they looked to be green from where Mal could see her.

She was small, petite in stature.

They sat on stools in class and the girl was tiny enough to tuck her legs under her and hunker down. It looked comfortable. At least for her.

When she gave the room a hesitant smile, shadows of dimples popped to her cheeks.

_Cute._

The girl- _Merrilyn was it?_ looked at her and Mal gave a little wave. Merrilyn responded with an awkward nod before looking to the ground.

"I see Audrey's back from vacation as well." Their professor continues, a pleased tone in her voice. "This is wonderful. Let us start then."

Art class was never serious.

Mrs. Cartier let them do whatever as long as it involved … well, art.

Around 15 minutes in Mal looked up from her sketchbook. She glanced around the room, some people were talking, others were painting.

Her eyes wandered to the new girl. Merrilyn sat hunched over, art supplies galore scattered around her. Fingertips smudged with charcoal. What Mal assumed was a pencil nestled in her right hand, and several other writing utensils braced under her left where she rested it near her own sketchbook.

Every time she moved the hand that braced the pencil's, one would fall to the ground. Almost as if pushed.

_Hmm._

Curiosity was killing her. Mal had squashed most of her bad habits but the urge to snoop was driving her forward. At this angle, if Mal raised herself up a bit she would be able to see the drawing, or whatever it was.

So she did just that.

It was a detailed drawing of a boy. And it was good. The art itself looked a bit dark. Not in a malicious way, in a somber way. It looked... sad and full of longing.

Merrilyn's fingers brushed and erased, and smudged at the image with care. Chewing her bottom lip, fully concentrated.

It made Mal smile.

The girl really was pretty. A dangerous kind of pretty.

Not like Evie, where she'd steal a man's heart only to break it, _back on the Isle of course_. Merrilyn wasn't dangerous in the sense of being strong either, like Lonnie.

Merrilyn came off mysterious and ethereal.

A danger that drew you in and you only realized it, when it was too late.

A delicate sad danger.

Like the feeling of melancholy.

Mal never had an easy time making new friends. Especially here at Auradon, but it's been two years and Mal has grown as a person. Ben was always pushing her to go socialize. For once Mal wanted to do just that. She wanted to talk to the new girl, Merrilyn seemed like... decent company.

Plus her drawing style was sick.

Mal stood, her stool creaking under her as she pushed it back. Merrilyn didn't even flinch. As Mal approached she got a better look at the drawing.

_So lifelike. _

Mal watched as Merrilyn's left hand moved to tuck a strand of hair behind her. And as her grip on the pencils lifted two of them rolled to the ground. One right after the other.

_Weird._

Mal bent to pick it up at the same time as Merrilyn. They made eye contact, the girl froze. Hopefully, the terrified look in her eyes was for a different reason than what Mal first thought of.

"Hey," she said holding out the one pencil Merrilyn was too slow to grab. "I love your drawing. It's _really_ good."

Her posture loosened and a genuine smile made it's way to her face. Hesitantly she took back the pencil. "Really? You think so?" Merrilyn asked tucking away the same piece of her that fell out of place. She had an accent, British maybe.

"Yeah, definitely," Mal replied letting out a relieved laugh.

_She's just nervous. _

They smiled at each other and after a minute Mal stood and Merrilyn did as well. She was smaller up close. Mal was a measly 5'2 and this girl was a good inch or two shorter.

"I'm Mal," she said holding out a hand.

"I'm Merrilyn." the girl replied taking her hand.

"Who is it supposed to be?" Mal asked as she peered at it. "A boyfriend maybe?" Her tone was teasing.

Merrilyn laughed, and Mal smiled in victory. She gets the feeling Merrilyn doesn't smile much.

"No. Absolutely not. I would never even consider it." her eyes twinkled in relief. Another pencil rolled off the desk. Mal raised an eyebrow.

"Wow. Wobbly desk much?" she said bending down to grab the item.

"You don't have too," Merrilyn said quietly. Mal stood and brushed herself off.

"I want to," she said giving the girl another smile. There wasn't much of a reaction this time as Merrilyn glanced the room.

"So . ." Mal pried trying to continue the conversation. "If it's not a boyfriend . . ?"

"Oh," Merrilyn said a blush rising up her neck. Her eyes landed on the picture and flicked up just past Mal's shoulder for a split second. "A friend," she said.

Her voice was soft, and her tone was sad but fond.

Mal felt a connection to the girl. "The best person ever?" Mal said matching her tone. Merrilyn looked up at her, mouth twitching.

"How'd you know?" She asked as a small smile overtook her face. Mal shrugged and reached out to brush the image. Her fingers came back lightly dusted in grey.

"Just a hunch."

They shared another smile.

Ben was right. Making new friends can be nice.


	6. Chapter 6

Mal felt herself smile as she walked in to see Merrilyn perched on her stool.

Art class has always been a favorite of hers ever since the school year started again. But since Merrilyn transferred in, it became a lot more bearable.

Time passed quickly as the two girls talked and shared their drawings with one another. The period was over before Mal knew it, and it left her excited for the next day.

Merrilyn was an interesting character. Mal spent the past five days observing her.

She dressed like she was from the '80s and '90s, and it somehow always looked nice. Despite the girl claiming it was unintentional.

She was quiet, and a great listener. She didn't smile often, and when she did a lot of the time it didn't reach her eyes. She was always drawing or painting, her fingers smudged before she even started class.

She had a habit of clutching at her necklace, a glowing moon pendant, every few minutes. And she would mumble to herself as if holding a conversation.

It was obvious she was a very private person, but Mal didn't mind.

"Hey," she breathed with a grin pulling up a stool. She tilted her head to garner a better look at the picture Merrilyn was working on. It was the same picture from before but now in color.

It was halfway done all the important pieces there, Merrilyn seemed to only be adding some final touches. The previous black and white version of the picture had already been quite detailed and lovely. Now in color, Mal could see the boy as if he was standing right before her.

He had fair skin with dark eyes.

Dark like an abyss or the night sky. Onyx colored, wide and sweet. Twinkling with kindness.

He wasn't smiling, his expression was calm, he looked friendly. His hair was chocolate in color. Wispy short curls hung to his forehead despite it being styled. His face was chiseled, and the faint remnants of a five o'clock shadow grew on his jaw. He was obviously an older boy.

He had to have left quite an impact on Merrilyn if she drew him with such care. It left Mal in awe for a minute as she took the picture in.

"Wow," she spoke after a while. She could hear Merrilyn swallow nervously. "This is amazing."

Mal looked up at Merrilyn and smiled again. As she got comfortable Mal opened her own book.

"Have you worked on anything else?" Mal had noticed that Merrilyn's sketchbook for the class was brand new. And judging from past conversations Merrilyn drew plenty but it's only been a week and her book already looked worn and well-loved.

"Oh, of course," Merrilyn said, Mal wouldn't be able to get tired of her accent.

_So cute. Evie would have a fit if they ever meet. _

"I just wanted to add some things to this one." Her fingers gently caressed the drawing. "Oddly enough I draw him often," Merrilyn confessed. "I guess I just have OCD. It needs to be perfect. The one thing I'm good at, that I have control over . . ." Her tone was soft.

Mal understood. "I get it," she said her stomach tightening with the familiar feeling of sharing her thoughts.

"You can look if you'd like," Merrilyn offered pushing the book towards her. "I got plenty done. I'm quite proud actually. I always go through books pretty fast, but I've had some inspiration lately so it's been going easier. Honestly, I think I'm just missing home." Her laugh was mirthless and the smile didn't reach her beautiful eyes.

Mal didn't call her out.

"I miss home sometimes too," Mal confessed as she silently accepted the offer and flipped to the beginning of the book to look through everything. "I shouldn't but I do."

Mal was sure Merrilyn knew about her upbringing by now. She never hid it and in the past week, they would occasionally talk about it. Yet, Merrilyn never even batted an eye.

It's either Merrilyn had ignored Mal talking about her villain mother and past life, or she just didn't care. Ever since they brought the barrier down, some people have been more open than others. Maybe Merrilyn was one of them.

_I hope._

The first drawing in the book was a forest, it was black and white, a full moon glowing in the back round, and a person in a cloak stood in the distance staring up at it. Only the person's back was visible the hood pulled over their head. It seemed to be drawn from charcoal.

"It looks so real," Mal couldn't believe her eyes.

The next picture was a colored drawing of an older man. Maybe Merrilyn's father. His hair was darker than Merrilyn's, though not dark enough to be black, and he had vivid blue eyes. His face was thin and lanky. He had a beard and his ears were a bit on the larger side.

He smiled widely as if caught mid-laugh. It looked like something taken on a camera.

The next picture brought chills down her spine.

A woman with dark holes for eyes.

Blood dripping down her face.

Mouth caught mid grimace as if wailing, her brows slammed together in despair. One hand held out extended, the fingernails dirty and cracked, her other hand clutching at her ripped dress around her throat. It was drawn with pencil and filled in around the darker areas with black.

"Oh!" Merrilyn said worriedly a frantic look on her face. "I'm so sorry I forgot I drew. .that." she was nervous again.

"No," Mal said and smiled. "I like it."

"Wait, what? Really?" Merrilyn asked a skeptical tone in her voice as she raised a brow.

Mal barked a laugh, the sass, and confusion in her voice was hilarious for some reason. "Yes," she said her face splitting back into a grin after trying to tame it.

"It's different, but it's still a part of you," Mal said. The explanation made sense to herself but speaking it out loud sounded strange. Luckily Merrilyn seemed to understand her point and settled, wariness still seeped into her posture.

"For real," Mal reassured. "It's cool."

"It's from a nightmare," Merrilyn explained. "I like to put them on paper, makes it less scary." Though Mal felt as if that wasn't the whole truth. She didn't press the subject.

The next picture was another boy. The picture was half-finished. The colors looked dull, and not at the full potential. Merrilyn had stopped working on it, at least for now. But why?

Grief? Fear?

_Or maybe she just had no time idiot._

But, that made no sense. Mal could tell more pages after this drawing was taken up.

The boy in the drawing looked dangerous.

Mal had to blink several times to make sure what she was looking at wasn't real. Powerful sea-green eyes. She had to really look at the picture, running her fingers over the boy's face to remind herself it's fake. He looked like an illusion coming right off the page.

Especially his eyes. It made her think of a snake.

He had dark locks. Short and choppy on the sides, long up top hanging down to just above his brow. Tan skin with the occasional mole dotting his face. A hand was brought up to his mouth, his tongue poking out sinisterly licking at his thumb. The small peak of his teeth looked sharp.

It was like he could stare through her soul.

Mal took a breath because it felt stolen after looking into those eyes.

_Wow. This girl has talent._

The picture after made her heart squeeze. A girl their age. Crying.

She was sat on the floor, head bowed clutching at her long hair. Jaw clenched and teeth bared. Her arms were positioned just so that her eyes weren't visible, but her mouth and the heavy tear tracks on her cheeks were.

Grotesque figures reached out towards the girl from the darkness around her. Hands with dirty, cracked nails touching her back, her bare feet, her hair. The words, "'Go away', 'It's all in your head', 'Leave'" were written around in air bubbles.

Mal couldn't be for sure but, the longer she observed the more the girl looked like Merrilyn.

There were three pictures left and before Mal could see them, the teacher walked in.

"Let's begin!" the professor said with a grin.

Mal pushed the book back towards Merrilyn. A small smile was shared between the girls.

The class went by smoothly, and after Mrs. Cartier had a chat with them things went back to free time.

Though...

She had assigned a small project for them.

'It's simple, draw something that inspires you!'

It was due next Friday, seven days to complete it.

_Merrilyn will probably breeze through this._

"Hey," Mal said after a few minutes of mindless chatter. "Can I check out the last three drawings in your book? I didn't get a chance before."

Merrilyn looked shy under the attention, a blush rising up her neck. It happened a lot Mal noticed, it was endearing how flustered she became over the little things.

Mal flipped through the book to where she left off and cast one meaningful glance at the image of the girl.

The next picture was the black and white of that boy she saw Merrilyn drawing on the first day, and after it was the one in color.

Then the final picture was a bit of a shock.

"Chad?," Mal asked in amused disbelief.

Merrilyn groaned and covered her face. "It's not what you think," she mumbled.

"I draw out memorable moments for me," Merrilyn lifted her head and stared at her creation. A grimace on her face. "Technically he was a big part of my first day."

Mal nodded remembering the story Merrilyn told.

It was a portrait of Chad smiling. His head was tilted slightly as if saying 'hello' to someone.

"It actually makes him look good," Mal said with a laugh. Merrilyn smiled barking out a small laugh of her own.

"He had asked me to draw him as well," Merrilyn confessed. "I figured once this is done, I'd gift it to him." She shrugged her shoulders, balancing on her stool. "As a thank you."

Mal gave her an impressed glance. "He's self-centered enough to love it." The tease made Merrilyn laugh again.

Suddenly, Mal felt _water_. . .

Droplets of ice-cold water. . .

Splashing onto her arm.

Alarmed Mal couldn't believe her eyes. It happened so fast.

Merrilyn sat in the same position, legs tucked under her hunkered in her stool. Her eyes were wide and blank.

Her hands outstretched in front of her bent at the elbows and it looked as if she was staring at her fingers.

Everything. EVERYTHING. Was wet.

Ice cubes, and water on the floor. Drenching Merrilyn's hair, running down her face, the back of her neck, her cute outfit. Some even got on her sketchbook.

"What the fuck!?" Mal screamed jumping up and almost slipping on the floor.

_Who?_

Her eyes flicked up furiously. _Of course._

"Audrey," she growled. The blonde stood with a smug expression a metal water canister in her hands. She placed the fakest remorseful look on her face and started talking.

"Oops," she caped the bottle and placed it on the desk near them.

"Oops?" Mal questioned rage burning and building in her stomach.

Audrey was many things, she could be mean, bitchy even. She was a bully, a snob, full of herself. At one point she **_was _**evil. But this is a new low. Merrilyn had done absolutely nothing.

"You did that on purpose!"

"I did not!"

"Bullshit!" Mal screamed. Mrs. Cartier took that moment to finally approach. Merrilyn was still frozen in her seat.

"Mal please, stop cursing. And Audrey, what is the meaning of this!" the women sounded outraged. _Rightfully so._

Mal turns her attention back to her friend. She still hasn't moved, that same wide blank look in her eyes. Then suddenly like a switch, emotions rushed in.

Hot and heavy. Mal saw every single one flit across Merrilyn's face.

_Anger. Embarrassment. Sadness. Confusion. Panic. Fright. _

"Merrilyn," Mal spoke attempting a soft voice as she watched the girl's chest rise and fall. Merrilyn's skin started to heat, tears gathered in her eyes and her teeth clenched.

Mrs. Cartier turned her attention to them, and she approached the girl to put a motherly arm on her.

Merrilyn jumped from the stool.

She looked like a wild frightened animal at that moment. A choking sound coming from her mouth as she gathered her items, and ran out of the room faster than anything Mal has ever seen.

"Merrilyn!" their teacher called out in worry.

Mal was boiling, she fixed a glare on her face and stepped up towards Audrey.

Audrey moved back, scared. Though she schools her expression and tilts her head up in a challenge. If Mal hadn't known better, she would have thought the girl was still evil.

They stared at each other for a moment. Eventually, Mal scoffed. There was no point wasting her time on someone so pathetic.

She ran out of the room after Merrilyn despite Mrs. Cartier's protests.

_God, I don't even know her dorm room! _

Mal grunted hitting herself mentally. She was in the process of getting to know Merrilyn, but obviously, it wasn't enough time to figure out where she would run in a time like this.

"I need help." Mal sighed before jogging briefly to the classroom of someone who might know more than her.


	7. Chapter 7

The necklace was singeing her neck. Her gasps were horrid as she slammed through the bathroom door. She didn't have time to check if the stalls were empty before the meltdown started.

Merrilyn couldn't breathe. Her magic was breaking free from beneath her skin, burning her alive as the necklace tried to force her to resist. She brought a hand to the pendant and hissed as it burned her palm. Forcefully she ripped it from her neck and tossed it at a wall.

She was crying. Emotions rolling through her like an ocean wave. The contractions in her chest were painful. There were gasps and gurgles. Wails from deep in her throat. She sounded like a monster, and her panic was only getting worse as she failed to calm herself down.

Her magic was lashing out, whipping the stall doors open and closed, the mirrors began to crack, the tiles on the floor shook.

"Merrilyn!" Robyn shouted. There he was kneeling before her, his eyes worried, scared.

_I'm scaring him. He hates me. I'm scaring him. _

Her thoughts barely made any sense.

"I need you to breathe. Okay?" he said speaking loud over the sounds of the stall doors slamming open and closed. "Just like Merlin taught you, just like your grandfather said."

_Grandfather?_

"Inhale. Exhale." he continued to speak a steady voice among her frenzied emotions.

"I can't." The words didn't sound human as she choked them out. Somehow Robyn understood her and he stayed firm.

"Yes, you can. Close your eyes and listen to my voice. Relax."

She squeezed her eyes shut, a sob making its way out of her chest.

_It hurts. It hurts! IT HURTS!_

"That's it, now breath."

_Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale._

Several minutes passed before the pressure lifted. Her breathing was hoarse and labored but at least now she _could _breathe. The stalls froze, the floor wasn't shaking and the cracks in the mirror stopped before they shattered.

Merrilyn was still crying.

"Lyn," Robyn sounded on the verge of tears himself.

He reached out to touch her. As he got close gooseflesh appeared on her skin, cooling the burn marks that marred her body.

It was painful but soon a soothing feeling overcame it.

"You're using too much energy." She chastised with a sniffle. Robyn barked a laugh and removed himself from her, his eyes looked tired.

"Even when upset you find time to worry about me."

"I'll always worry."

He stared at her. Chocolate hair, dark sunken eyes, and blue lips. It was all her fault.

"Stop blaming yourself," Robyn said exasperated. Before she could reply, the bathroom door bust open.

"Merrilyn!?"

Merrilyn felt her defenses kick in and without thinking she whipped her head to the source. Eyes glowing gold, she sneered at the intruder.

Whoever it was, froze. It took a moment for Merrilyn to realize Fairy godmother stood before her.

"Merrilyn . ." she didn't sound scared, more sympathetic than anything. Merrilyn was still crying, her tears continuously falling fresh down her face. Burns was visible on her right hand and around her neck.

She was also drenched in water.

The reminder made her magic curl low in her belly.

Merrilyn looked away from the woman. Willing her eyes back to green she refused to look up again. Robyn still before her kneeling to her height. Invisible.

"You shouldn't be here," the words were cryptic.

* * *

"You shouldn't be in here,"

Fairy godmother felt her heart squeeze at the words. The girl looked a mess. Her clothes ruined, completely drenched. Her dripped water from the long tresses, her skin looked flushed. Hot tears fell from her eyes.

The worst part was the burns. It looked horrendous. _We did that, we did that to a child._

Fairy godmother should have known the pendant wouldn't have done much good on a sorceress. Especially a mixed one.

It would take forever for her to heal, if she was lucky, maybe the next morning it could be gone. But, no one really knew the exact estimate of the time.

There weren't many sorcerers or sorceresses any more. Merlin also preferred to keep his distance as much as possible from Auradon. Camelot was more his area, but even there he kept his distance.

Ever since Menodora passed, he became different.

So it's safe to say Fairy godmother has had little experience with them. Her limited knowledge on sorcery doesn't extend far, now bring in Merrilyn and she was pretty much lost.

Which is why she had decided to start her training as soon as possible. Her first lesson would start today, that is if the girl let her approach.

"Merry . ." she called remembering the fond nickname Merlin had referred to her as. Merrilyn showed no reaction, the room was below freezing for some odd reason, and magic was still surging fresh in the air.

"I want to help you, sweetheart." Fairy godmother moved closer.

Merrilyn shook her head, the movement made her stop. "How?" Her voice was croaky, and sniffles came after.

Fairy godmother steeled herself and moved up behind the girl, kneeling to her level and giving her a well-deserved hug.

Merrilyn was stiff but as Fairy godmother persisted in holding her, the girl melted into the touch.

"Trust me." Fairy godmother whispered after pulling away. She reached up and ignored the flinch as she wiped away Merrilyn's tears.

"Trust is a big word, and even bigger action," Merry whispered back, but she accepted the hand held out to her. Fairy godmother helped the girl up and smiled.

"You're right. I have no doubts though that you'll get there eventually. And everything will be alright."

Merrilyn remained passive but, Fairy godmother had hope.

"Let's go get you cleaned up."


	8. Chapter 8

_"Aeschylus!" someone shouted. Merrilyn felt an urge to look up. Though not Robyn nor any of his shifter friends spared their time. _

_"Aeschylus! Damn it, don't walk away from me!"_

_"Oh, boy . ." A girl with ginger hair whispered to them, an amused smile was dancing on her lips. _

_Merrilyn forgot her name already. Now she felt embarrassed. Her face flushed and Robyn put a hand on her shoulder. _

_He smiled mouthing the words 'Okay?'. Merrilyn nodded and glanced to the ground her face still warm._

_"Aeschylus!" The resentment in the voice startled Merrilyn. Soon after a boy walked out from the tree lining and straight towards them. _

_His expression was annoyed._

_Angry even. _

_ . . he looked _**_Dangerous_**_._

_A chill went up her spine, and briefly, Merrilyn panicked. _

**_No. _**

**_Grandfather put a bind on the curse._**

**_Right?_**

_Paranoia still ate at her, even as she looked around to see nothing but people. Living people._

_"Hey Aeschylus," Robyn called, ever the friendly one. He still had one warm hand placed on Merrilyn's shoulder. Usually, she enjoyed his comfort but when it brought attention to her, she wanted to kick him in the shins. _

_The boy- _**_Aeschylus _**_looked at them first. His eyes trailed over Robyn and he nodded his head in greeting. Then his gaze snaps toward Merrilyn as if surprised. _

_He narrowed his eyes and the closer he got the better she could see they were green- sea green._

_"Hey," he greeted everyone once he was close enough but his sights never left Merrilyn. It made her uncomfortable. _

_"This is Merrilyn." Robyn introduced nudging her forward by the grip he had on her shoulder. She averted her gaze from the newcomer to shoot her brother a glare. _

_"Your sister, right?" Aeschylus seemed upset, in fact, he hadn't changed expressions since walking over._

_"Aeschylus!" The screaming was closer now. _

_"Yes, she is," Robyn sang remaining chipper despite obvious tension in the group. In her peripheral vision, Merrilyn saw the ginger-haired girl staring at Robyn with a fond smile._

_"N-nice to meet you." Merrilyn finally stuttered, mentally kicking herself for how dumb she sounded. She stuck out a hand. _

_Aeschylus continued to stare at her. Then after another minute, he averted his attention._

_She swore he smiled but it was gone as soon as it came._

**_That's your imagination. _**

_Merrilyn deflated. _**_Okay, ouch._**

_"You don't have to be so rude Aeschylus." the red-headed girl spoke up stepping closer to Merrilyn. _

_"If you think that's rude you haven't really experienced much, Klaudia." _

**_Klaudia. Yes! That's her name._**

_Merrilyn liked the way Aeschylus pronounced it. _

_So far it's the only nice thing about him._

_She rolled her eyes at the thought._

_Klaudia bristled and Robyn stepped forward. His brow was pinched a frown on his face. He looked between Klaudia and Aeschylus ready to stop a fight._

_"Aeschylus!" Finally, the boy who had been screaming broke through the tree lining. _

_He was _**_tall _**_ . . . well everyone was tall compared to Merry. But this boy stood out because he seemed to be even taller than Robyn, and Robyn stood at 6'4._

_He zeroed in on Aeschylus and stalked towards the boy, anger plain as day written across his face. Aeschylus sneered rolling his eyes, but he stepped up to meet the boy halfway._

_"I wasn't done talking to you," the taller boy growled. _

_Aeschylus smirked, it looked cruel on him. "Oh, yeah? Well, I was," he said._

_This was starting to look bad._

_Klaudia moved closer as well. Robyn looked exasperated as he glanced between the three in front of him._

_He reached up and grabbed Klaudia by the elbow. "Don't please." Robyn sighed glancing at Merrilyn every so often._

_It was safe to say that Merry was sacred. She had never been around so many shifters before. The most contact she ever had was Robyn. Sure she might be one herself, though she was mixed. _

_She was not as in touch with her shifter side as everyone else here. _

_Some were half shifters and others were full shifters. _

_It made her more anxious than usual. She shrunk in on herself arms crossed, and her expression blank. _

_She could tell Robyn was worried. _

_"What were you thinking!" The unnamed boy yelled throwing out his arms. _

_Aeschylus looked livid. "Why should I care?! Give me a reason!" he screamed getting right in the boys face. Neither backed down as they glared at each other. _

_Through clenched teeth, the taller of the two spoke. "If you don't want to end up like your parents, you should." He mock grinned. "That's a reason."_

_If it was one thing Merrilyn noticed about Aeschylus, it was that he had beautiful captivating eyes. Gorgeous sea green, and as they flashed in anger it morphed into slitted bright yellow orbs. _

_A low guttural hiss left his lips before he lunged forward... only to be stopped by Robyn._

_"Cut it out!," His own eyes were glowing blue. Teeth bared, his canines sharp. _

_He rained his authority over them and as he did his best to corral his friends, Merrilyn fell back behind him to hide. _

_"This is getting out of hand!" Robyn looked at Aeschylus. " I don't know what this is about." Then he stared down the other boy. "And I don't care. Elijah, you went out of line."_

**_Elijah._**

_Merrilyn repeated the name to herself mentally. _

_"You had no right to say that. In fact this whole fight or whatever this is, shouldn't have happened. Especially not today! I told you I was bringing Lyn today! I told you to behave!"_

_"Who's Lyn?" Aeschylus asked impatiently, shooting a glare at Klaudia when she scoffed. _

_Robyn sighed, he looked tired. "My sister. Merrilyn, remem—"_

_"Oh, _**_her_**_." _

_Merrilyn felt her hackles rise at the tone. _**_What is your problem?_**

_Robyn must have read her mind. "Is there a problem?" he asked crossing his arms and turning to face Aeschylus head-on. _

_"Nothing." the boy dismissed. Elijah took this moment to laugh._

_"Bullshit," he called. "Something crawled up his ass this morning because he's been giving me hell."_

_"You're not my babysitter!" Aeschylus snapped. _

_Elijah shot him a loaded look. "Obviously you need one."_

_"What are you two talking about!" Robyn cried looking about ready to rip his hair out._

_Klaudia had fallen back as well and stood beside Merrilyn rubbing her hand on Merry's back trying to calm her. _

_It was a surprisingly nice touch._

**_Silence. _**

_Aeschylus. Elijah. Both boys said nothing as they stared at each other._

_"Fine," Elijah huffed. "I'll tell him."_

_"He went into town and caused some trouble again with the villagers."_

_Robyn looked pissed. His eyes were glowing blue again and he blinked hard to change the color back. _

_"It's like you want them to find out who we are!"_

_Aeschylus scowled. "What do you have to be ashamed of!"_

_Robyn matched his scowl with one of his own. "I never said to be ashamed. We shouldn't have to be," He stepped closer and raised his voice. "However, that doesn't mean that others think kindly of our people. The fact of the matter is, _**_we _**_as a race are getting hunted. Shipped off to the Isle or _**_killed_**_. Mainly the latter."_

_"I want to protect everyone, Aeschylus," Robyn ran a hand down his face. "I want _**_peace_**_. I want Auradon, Camelot, _**_everyone_**_, _**_everywhere_**_ to except us as individuals. Not _**_savages_**_, not _**_monsters_**_, not _**_animals_**_. We can't feed into their idea's of us. And most importantly until a change starts happening we need to lay low."_

_" 'Lay low'," Aeschylus mocked with his hands in the air. "Yet, you brought an outsider."_

_Merrilyn felt stunned as he tossed an arm in her direction. Her irritation spiked._

_"Outsider?" Robyn said aghast. "She's as much part of us, like anyone else here!" _

_"We share a _**_father_**_! Remember? The man who started all this bullshit," Robyn spit the word out as if it was poison. _

_"She's a halfer! Completely mixed! A demigod, demon sorceress, fucking circus clown for all I know! I've heard the rumors, I know who she's from. She's bad luck! And on top of that, this is the first time she's had contact with shifter's besides you, plus you've only known her since _**_you _**_were 12. How can you possibly be sure that she's loyal, or even honest?"_

_Robyn looked positively irate. Eyes glowing blue, and with bared teeth again vehemently began to shake, his fists were clenched and his claws were drawn. _

_"Robyn, please relax," Klaudia called hoping to redirect his attention before he lashed out. His glowing ethereal gaze landed on her then trailed to Merrilyn. She mimed taking deep breaths._

**_Inhale. Exhale._**

_She spoke in her head, hoping he'd hear. He closed his eyes hard and after a minute or two, his big brown eyes were back. _

_"I might not have always known Lyn existed," he started to speak directing his voice at Aeschylus but his eyes were locked with Merrilyn's. " But, I've had 8 years with her. 8 years to realize how lovely, kind, and misunderstood she is."_

_His eyes moved back to the boy in front of him and his stare was hard. "I love her," Merrilyn felt her chest warm._

**_I love you too._**

_"I love all my shifters. However, it's people like _**_you_**_ Aeschylus who make life in general hard. You make it hard for yourself, and you make it hard for people around you. I understand, okay? I know how you feel. I know you're angry, I know you're hurt. I know losing your parents is the worst thing ever." _

_Aeschylus moved forward as if ready to say something, or maybe fight. Robyn stuck out a hand right to his chest and stopped his movement. _

_"Your parents wouldn't want this. They were good people, they didn't deserve what happened to them, but they wouldn't want this behavior coming from you. It doesn't avenge them. Instead, you're putting out more reason into the world for the villagers and royal's to hate us. Then you go ahead and try to defend your idea's with hypocritical statements!"_

_"I'm not a hypocrite." Aeschylus snarled slapping the hand away from his chest. _

_"Except that you are," Robyn replied calmly. "You want people to respect us? To stop hunting us? To not judge us and assume all shifters are evil? Then why go harass the village people? Why show them what they want?"_

_Aeschylus refused to meet his gaze, his jaw was shut tight the muscles jumping sporadically. _

_"You want respect, to not be judged based on _**_rumors_**_. But, here you are disrespecting, and judging _**_my little sister_**_."_

_Aeschylus still refused to speak. _

_"Who cares about being mixed. I'm mixed! I'm a halfer. So is Klaudia, and Max, and Sandra."_

_"That's not the same." Aeschylus tried to insist but his voice lost its bite. _

_"Yes, it is," Robyn reinforced. "You all look to me, respect me, follow me and I'm not even a full potential shifter. And who cares? We're considered demons, my father, _**_Maël _**_and all other elder shifters were demons. Why do you care if Lyn is one?"_

_Once again Aeschylus said nothing._

_The silence made Robyn sigh, shaking his head he spoke. "I know you're going through a lot especially so recently. You were always so mature and rational, it makes me forget how old you really are. You're just a kid."_

_"I'm not!" Aeschylus snapped, finally speaking up for himself. _

_"You're 14!" Robyn snapped back, Merrilyn could tell he was at his limit. _

_"So? You're only 19!" Aeschylus yelled back._

_"Exactly," Robyn shook his head again. "I'm 19, I'm considered an _**_adult_**_. You're still young, a minor."_

_Silence lapsed through the group again. Klaudia was still rubbing Merrilyn's back, Elijah moved his weight anxiously from foot to foot. The others surrounding the area stopped their activities to stare at the argument. _

_It was awkward and Merrilyn felt as if it was all her fault._

_"I . . . I think I should reconsider having you as the second in command." Robyn's usual kind eyes were cold, and his lips were pursed. _

_A deep breath. Almost like a quiet gasp._

_Merrilyn could tell the words wounded Aeschylus. Hurt flashed in his eyes. He paused momentarily and as he went to take a deep breath through his nose, his body rattled as if trying to suppress an emotional reaction._

_Robyn turned away. "It's for the best," he said softly. "We all will talk more about this later. It's obvious today wasn't the right day to bring Lyn around. I'm taking her home."_

_He moved to wrap his arm around her shoulder. Klaudia released her grip on the girl flinching back in surprise as Robyn pushed passed her. It was like he was on autopilot. _

_"There's nothing to see here!" Robyn called shooting glares at the other shifters who stopped to observe the fight. They all shot to attention at the sound of his voice directed at them. Resuming their previous activities although a whispered gossip started to rise from all those around. _

_The walk back was long and silent. _

_Robyn finally spoke when they reached the entrance to her grandfather's cottage. _

_"I can hear you thinking,"_

**_Damn telepathic shifter connection._**

_He laughed. Merrilyn gave a smile. After he sobered he smiled at her as well. His onyx colored eyes twinkled, warm, kind. This was the brother she knew. _

_Her happiness didn't last long though and her smile melted into a nervous frown. "They hate me."_

_"No, they don't. And none of that was your fault either so you can beat that idea out of your head as well."_

_Robyn moved to hug her. "Aeschylus has been going through a rough time these past couple months. He's always been a bit of a . ."_

_"Jerk." Merrilyn supplied her words muffled against his chest as he smothered her. _

_"Yeah, that's a decent enough word. He's always been a bit of jerk. An outsider too. But, it got worse when... when his parents were hunted down."_

_Merrilyn felt her chest squeeze. She was only 12, she never met her parents. Her dad she _**_never_**_ wanted to meet, and she had zero memory of her mother. _

_But just imagining losing Robyn. Or her grandfather._

_A shiver went down her spine._

_"I'll bring you back around in a couple of days. Properly introduce you, hopefully without the drama. And if Aeschylus still continues to give you grief just ignore him, he's all high and mighty sometimes because both his parents were full shifters so it makes him one. It makes him feel... like he has authority I guess."_

_Merrilyn nodded still pressed to his chest. _

_Robyn pulled back from the hug and leaned down to kiss her forehead. _

_"And seriously stop blaming yourself."_


	9. Chapter 9

Carlos sat in the Auradon arcade with his friends having fun. Uma and Evie were engaged in a two vs. two billiards game against Harry and Jay.

Gil wanted to be the 'referee' so he stood near them making occasional remarks like a sports commentator.

Dude was lying across his lap, and Celia sat next to him petting the pooch fondly.

He briefly wondered what the others could be up to but the thoughts left his head as he laughed when Harry messed up a shot.

"Why don't ye get up here and play then?" Harry joked as he gestured towards Carlos.

Carlos held up his hands in the universal sign for peace. "And interrupt your mad skills!"

Celia cackled next to him. Evie and Uma laughed as well.

Harry rolled his eyes a smirk playing on his lips.

From the snack bar, Doug made his way over to them and stopped to drop a kiss on Evie's cheek.

"I placed the orders," he said out loud to everyone though his eyes never left Evie's as they shared a smile.

Carlos felt his heart squeeze.

_Don't think about Jane._

Dude seemed to feel his uneasiness because he lifted his head. "You alright kid?" his companion asked. Celia glanced up at him as well, concern in her eyes.

The break up with Jane happened months ago. He was pretty much over it, or so he thought. However, when he saw couples like Evie and Doug or Mal and Ben sharing private moments it still made his chest ache.

The 'L' word was never said between them. It didn't stop his yearning for her, even as a good friend. They ended on great terms. They might not talk much, but they were okay.

Especially when considering the whole Audrey situation the year before.

Technically Ben and Mal had apologized, so did she. The bitter feelings, however, were still there.

Carlos and Jane were the opposite, people said it was slightly weird how easy it was for them. They didn't really have much of a choice anyway, with Jane deciding to spend a gap year off with her father and all. Neither of them was ready for a long-distance relationship.

It was a mutual decision.

"Yeah," his voice sounded slightly strained when he spoke. Celia put a hand on his arm to comfort him. She was a young kid, and Carlos never had a younger sibling before. He **_was_** always the youngest one in his friend group up until recently too.

Despite that, he didn't mind it especially if it was someone like Celia, Dizzy and the twins. All sweet kids.

"Hey, guys!" Ben called out as he walked into the crowded room with Mal on his arm.

Carlos smiled waving them over.

Jay bowed as they came closer. "You're royal highnesses, to what do we owe this pleasure?" he replied a laugh leaving his mouth when Mal hit him on the shoulder.

"Come!" Celia patted the space near her excitedly. "We're watching Evie and Uma kick the boy's butts in billiards."

Mal grinned. "I can see that." she let go of Ben's arm giving him a heartfelt look before moving over to sit on the other side of Celia. Carlos felt his heart squeeze again.

It was such a bittersweet feeling.

He made a vow not to let this ruin his day. It was nice to get to spend so much time with his friends. This kind of interaction was the most genuine fun any of them have ever had.

Now that the barrier was down, a steady flow of villagers from the Isle were making their way in. There **_was _**a screening process and it took weeks sometimes months but things were finally going the way Ben had always said he dreamed of.

Carlos was happy. All these kids and innocent people finally received what they deserved.

Ben was giving him and the VK's the option of visiting their parents as well. Mal's father was already close enough for him to stop in. She spent Sunday's with him going out to dinner, sometimes with Ben, sometimes with the VK's, or sometimes alone.

Her mother was still... a lizard, because of them. So they don't interact.

With Carlos, it was slightly more complicated. He didn't know his dad, he was never talked about at home. And his mom, he felt uneasy about going to visit her.

His friends encouraged him to do what he wanted. Jay even said go to just confront her, then he could stay away for however long he wanted, even for the rest of his life.

He hasn't decided yet.

When the food was finally brought over he shared his fries with Celia. They all gathered close together talking and laughing, different conversations merging into one. Everyone was having a good time.

"I'm just wondering!" Harry's Scottish accent rang through and caught Carlos' attention. He turned his head toward the pirate. Harry was talking with Doug and Ben. "It looks abandoned and I'm curious to see if any of ye' ever explored it."

"Explored what?" Carlos asked. Harry grinned in response. "The tower on the outskirts of the school. It looks interesting."

"Tower?" Jay scooped in and stole some nacho's right off of Carlos' plate. "I never noticed," Jay spoke with his mouth full, he gave an offended glare when Carlos hit him.

"I even noticed." Uma drawled with an eye roll. "It's kind of **_right there_**. Hard to ignore."

Jay shrugged his shoulders and took some fries despite Carlos complaining. "You have your own plate!"

Gil smiled widely. "We should check it out!"

"I heard it's enchanted," Harry teased wiggling the fingers of his right hand at them. "Like every other thing here," Uma mumbled taking a sip of her drink.

"You know, for a place that had magic forbidden there sure a lot of exceptions." Evie chimed an amused lit in her voice as she tossed a look at Ben.

The King rolled his eyes. He took the jokes in stride. " Magic as a whole isn't forbidden, black magic is. We just monitor and screen everything now, especially with the open barrier."

"To keep the people safe." Mal chimed in with a smile. Ben grinned at her from his spot. "Exactly." he echoed.

Harry leaned forward raising a brow a sly smile on his face. "Do ye' know any secrets of the tower then?" he crooned.

"As I said before, I never really went to that area." Ben shrugged.

Doug looked contemplative. "I saw the place at night once," he mused while biting into some of his food. All the attention shifted to him. "What?" Doug asked after swallowing his sandwich.

"Explain . . ." Carlos requested as he swatted away Jay's hands from his food. The boy had his own plate, yet this happened every time!

"Well, I don't remember too well." Doug started scratching at his temple. " I got out of there as soon as I could, the place gave me the creeps."

Carlos felt his stomach drop.

_Not again._

He's not sure how many more creepy tales he could endure. At the moment he regretted telling Doug to continue.

"It's situated about a mile or two away from the school. I'm almost positive it's abandoned. It just has this vibe to it, like the thing is alive or something and it's uncomfortable. When I saw it that one time, there was fog everywhere and it looked like it was floating . . over a lake."

Ben seemed surprised at this. He and Mal were sitting next to each other again, she reached over to affectionately brush his cheek.

"One thing I'm positive about. Is that there is no body of water out there. The enchanted lake is in a completely different direction, and I know for sure no other lakes are that close."

Carlos shivered, the hair on the back of his neck stood on end.

_This is a bad idea. Change the subject._

"So how's the food guys?" he interjected but sadly no one answered or paid the question mind, his friends were too invested.

_Dang, it._

Jay ruffled his hair a grin on his face. "Scared?" he whispered into Carlos' ear. It tickled and Carlos swatted him away a blush rising to his face.

"No!" he cried, however, his voice crack betrayed his true emotions. Jay stayed silent but the smug look on his face was loud enough.

Carlos glanced the other way to avoid the teasing.

"It's settled then," Mal chimed.

_Wait, what's settled?_

He shot his attention over to his friend. _I need to stop zoning out._

"We'll go explore the tower. Tomorrow night."

"What?!" Carlos squeaked over the excited chatter of his friends. Jay clapped him on the shoulder leaning his weight onto his back as he got close enough to talk into his ear again.

"You're in trouble."

His face burned again as he tried to shove the bigger boy off. Jay only wrapped him in another wrestling move laughing as Carlos tried to escape.

"I don't know guys . ." Ben hesitated.

_Yes! Voice of reason. You go, Ben!_

Now don't get him wrong. Carlos was in no way a coward.

He was awkward, easily nervous, a nerd. **_Not a coward._**

He would follow his friends anywhere.

_Into battle?_

He wouldn't even falter. Especially if they needed him. He was brave, in his own way.

Definitely not a coward.

_Into an enchanted abandoned tower, just for giggles?_

_Ahh_. . with all the stories and October coming around the corner, he felt tense.

"Oh, come on Ben," Uma said looking down at her nails. "We can leave before curfew and make it back on time if that's what you're worried about. Plus, it's not forbidden to go there. Right?"

Ben seemed to hesitate again before eventually giving in. "Alright, only if we come back before curfew."

His friends cheered.

Carlos groaned.

_I have a bad feeling about this._


	10. Chapter 10

A heavy box dropped right in front of her face.

"Hey!" A voice called.

Merrilyn fell back onto her tail bone. The pain was sharp, and her intake of breath made her choke on spit. As she coughed violently a strong hand patted at her back.

"You alright?"

Her eyes had tears in them and her throat felt like she swallowed sand. Merrilyn looked up to send her co-worker a glare.

Matthew was the first person at the establishment here in this Pharmacy that she met. Essentially because of that, he'd been assigned to train her.

Everyone at work was... lovely. Merrilyn couldn't deny it. They were all nice people, and they made her feel welcomed and comfortable...Well, as comfortable as she could get.

_Anxiety blows._

"What?" Matt asked he was trying to stop a smile from appearing on his face. Merrilyn rolled her eyes and stood.

"You scared the life out of me," she replied continuing to glare at him.

"I didn't do a good enough job then, huh?" he teased wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She ducked the affection not because he made her uneasy but because she was annoyed.

"Aw, come on Merry!" he whined following after her. "Don't be mad."

Matthew stood at 5'9, he had dirt brown hair, hazel eyes, fair skin and he was heavily built. Not in a fat, or chubby way but musclebound. He was herculean, with a barrel chest and husky arms.

He was a year or two older than her. A freshman at the local college, learning Pharmacy as his future job. Despite being affluent in mathematics he could be dense when relating to... everything else.

"Is that all you know how to do? Whinge, whinge, whinge?" she sighed stopping at the front counter and leaning on the wall behind her.

The set up of the Pharmacy was quite strange. It was made entirely out of wood, large and dome-shaped with bountiful windows to let in sunlight. Shelves lined the isles in front of the main counter where patients can roam looking at the modern OTC medicine and other trinkets they sold.

The stronger drugs were kept in the back room, along with the potions and herbs.

Essentially, the back was where the magic happened.

_Literally_ in her case.

Potions were her strong point. She's been working here for... three weeks now?

_Time flies._

But _anyways_, Sarah her boss and the head Pharmacist, a nice lady in her forties, figured that out quickly and put her to work on the chemicals as soon as Merrilyn was trained.

She was a fast learner and by the first week, Merrilyn had the cash register down, however her customer service skills were unused but this was a mom n' pop shop.

A family store and a majority of the customers were regulars who by now found her awkward demeanor endearing.

In-between slow moments at the store Merrilyn was to make her way to the back room, where her other co-workers congregated and she was to work on the Potion medication.

Sarah had actually informed Merrilyn earlier in the day that since she arrived, the potions had been pushed out quicker and sold a lot easier._ Always_ with satisfied customer's.

It made her proud.

Matthew ignored her previous question and leaned on the wall next to her. "You know this place is dead right now." He touches her arm. "You can go to the back."

_This boy..._

He was annoying, air headed and flirty. He_ could_ be sweet and generally was a kind person. However, her annoyance had yet to settle.

Merrilyn rolled her eyes and leaned over more so his hand dropped. "Or I could do put-backs since you ever so kindly dropped the box with our orders in front of my face." As she moved to do just that, the front door chimed.

"Matt!" someone called at the same time from the back. It sounded like Jerry her manager.

"Good luck," he whispered before walking away.

She sighed again.

It was a group of people who walked in, Merrilyn judged from the voices but she had yet to see them.

"If you boys hadn't gotten into a hot dog eating contest then this wouldn't have happened." A familiar feminine voice chastised.

"Gil and Harry challenged us! We couldn't just let that slide, right Carlos?" a boy answered.

An echoing groan of pain replied to the question. It sounded masculine, at least from what Merrilyn could tell.

The voices got quiet as whispered 'are you okay's?' were passed around.

"Come, maybe they have a bathroom upfront. We can also ask about something for your stomach's, and while I'm here I can pick up Ben's medicine as he asked."

This time two voices groaned at the same time.

Merrilyn wrinkled her nose. _Wonderful._

She moved forward to stand patiently at the counter. As people started coming into view she plastered on her work smile.

"Welcome to the Cawing Crow Pharmacy! How can I help—"

Her voice caught in her throat when familiar blue and purple hair came to a stop.

Mal stared at her just as surprised, a smile started forming on her face.

"Oh Gosh, Merrilyn!" the excitement in her eyes never ceased to surprise her. Merrilyn still hasn't gotten used to the girl's friendship. She appreciated it, very much so, Merrilyn is just . . . out of practice when it comes to friends.

"Mal!" a more genuine smile graced her. "Hey."

"You work here?" Mal asked enthusiastically approaching the counter. Merrilyn nodded the smile still hadn't left her face.

"Yeah."

It's been about two weeks since the incident with Audrey, and thus far things have been going well. Her classes, for the most part, were decently easy, except gym. She wasn't a gym person... but besides exercise everything else she excelled in. Especially Astronomy, Potion Making, and well Art, plus she had started training with Fairy god-mother to help with her control.

Mal laughed out loud. "You never said anything!" she cried.

Merrilyn just continued to smile though it felt a bit awkward and forced at this point.

Behind Mal, two boys stood. When Merrilyn finally noticed them, she realized both of them looked familiar.

The son of Jafar and the son Cruella De Vil.

Mal turned to look at them as well. "Oh," she said. "These are two of my friends. Carlos, and Jay." she introduced.

Both boys looked out of it, hugging their stomachs and leaning against each other for support. They hadn't noticed that Mal stopped to talk to someone, too invested in their own pain.

"Guys this is Merrilyn. My friend from Art class, the one I was telling you about."

Merrilyn felt her stomach warm, and twist. A weird feeling between fondness and being nervous.

_She talks about me?_

As if snapping out of a trance, both boys looked up at Merrilyn when Mal called to them. The boy name Jay shot up ramrod straight. Carlos was staring at her with wide eyes, and he stumbled when Jay moved only to right himself and continue to gape at her.

_Uhh..._

Merrilyn waved shyly from her position. "Pleasure to meet you both."

Jay smiled flirtatiously and approached the counter. He reached for her hand and before she could really do much he started to speak.

"Hello there beautiful." he brought her hand up to his mouth. "I'm Jay." Kissing her knuckles he pulled back and started to speak again. "I think—"

A gag jerked his body and he dropped her hand quickly to cover his mouth.

_Oh, gods._

Briefly, he seemed mortified but a bought of pain and nausea must have rolled through him again because he clutched his stomach and moaned.

Merrilyn made eye contact with Mal who looked like she was experiencing extreme second-hand embarrassment.

"U-uhh . ." Merrilyn stuttered trying to figure out how to deal with this situation. "Do you... need some medicine?"

Mal took that as an olive branch stepping forward again to stand near Jay. Her expression was tight but she placed a hand on his hunched over figure.

"They need something for nausea. Specifically for overeating, and then I wanted to pick up something for Ben Florian."

Merrilyn fiddled with her ponytail then tucked some loose hair behind her ear. "I'll go take a look." she cast one more glance back at the group, Carlos was still silently staring, Jay was on the verge of dying and Mal was speaking to him softly.

_Friday night's here are always interesting._

In the back, she saw Matthew standing by John and Jerry near the modern medicine section. The two elderly men reminded her of her grandfather. Merrilyn became attached to them quite quickly, they both had such a fatherly nature to them and they were constantly concerned about her.

John was the other main Pharmacist right next to Sarah. Jerry was the store manager and accountant.

Her other co-workers seemed to have gone home, it was getting late. The large circular clock hanging on the far wall read 10 pm. They closed at 11.

_All the others are most defiantly home._

Merrilyn always got the closing shift. Matt, John, and Jerry or depending on the rotation in the schedule, also got closing but they usually went home by 10:30. Which meant she was left alone...With _everything._

It's astounding how quick they fell into trusting her.

"Hey, doll!" Jerry called with a smile once he spotted her. He was tall and thin. A lanky person with balding salt and pepper hair, tan skin, and honey-colored eyes.

Merrilyn felt herself automatically grin. _He's too adorable not to love._

John looked up as well. John was shorter than Jerry, also a bit older as well. He was on the beefier side with a bull-neck and calloused skin. His hair was white, skin pale and his eyes were blue. He wore coke bottled glasses making his expressive eyes bug out.

Merrilyn also loved John, he was quick-witted and sarcastic. Never in a mean way, but he had a sharp tongue and knew how to banter.

"Yes, my love?" John asked once she approached the men. Matthew gave her a smile, she chose to ignore it.

"Medicine for Ben Florian?" Merrilyn questioned as she rung her fingers. The bones in her knuckles cracked, she winced at the sound.

"Oh," Jerry said surprise written on his face. He stood straight, and so did the others. "The King?"

Merrilyn scrunched her nose, her brows slamming together. She was slightly confused by their behavior. "Yeah . . his fiancé came to pick it up."

Jerry clapped his hands together and offered to search.

In the meantime, Merrilyn turned to go and look for something for stomach pain.

_Potions work faster._

She B-Lined to her normal station and started searching through the vials.

_Nothing. Damn._

Merrilyn stood back frustrated, trying to see if they might have something elsewhere.

_Maybe the basement._

Walking towards the entrance of the basement she descended down the stairs. The area was large and humid, with a moldy smell lingering in the air. It was the worst nightmare of someone who could have compulsive spartanism. All kinds of useless, outdated things graced the overstocked shelves and cluttered floor.

She searched for five minutes before realizing that nothing was here either.

As she walked back upstairs, Merrilyn mulled over her thoughts. She bit her lip once she got back to her station and glanced around.

No one was in sight.

Her bag was nestled in the corner of her desk and she felt herself grit her teeth.

She glanced around again.

_I've been practicing. I can do it._

A plain potion would take her a while, but an _enchanted _potion would be even more effective and finished quicker.

Merrilyn wanted to help.

Mal was her friend. She helped protect her from Audrey, talked to her, and always had something nice to say about her art.

Mal was a _good _friend.

Carlos and Jay were _good_ friends to Mal.

Mal drew them often, talked about them. Merrilyn saw them around occasionally mainly in the hall, but more often during P.E, she knew they were kind.

If Merrilyn stuck with modern medicine it could take hours for effects to start, which sucked for them. But a spelled potion . . .

However, realistically speaking Merrilyn didn't know what was going on. She wasn't a doctor.

Did they have stomach pain due to overeating? Maybe they caught a virus? Maybe food poisoning?

_But a potion can _**_still_**_ help._

Yes.

She could make a plain potion.

Or.

To speed up the process, she could spell it.

_To help of course._

"You're getting confident," A voice teased just as Merrilyn started reaching for her bag. It scared her and she gasped whipping around.

Robyn stood behind her leaning on the wall, he smiled mischievously, it made his sunken eyes twinkle. He never changed.

"Don't scare me like that!" she hissed glancing around.

"Are you gonna do it?" Robyn asked ignoring her glare in favor of moving into her personal stuff and knocking over a stray pen that was on the desk.

Merrilyn took a deep breath before releasing it. Her skin felt hot.

_Calm yourself. _

"Maybe," she mumbled under her breath. "I've been training."

"I know," Robyn chimed looking up from whatever caught his attention.

Merrilyn bit her lip again and felt herself shrink under his gaze. "Do you think I can do it?" she whispered in doubt.

There was no one forcing her. If she chose not to, she could just make them a regular potion.

It's just ever since training started with Fairy god-mother, Merrilyn was starting to feel like she could finally get the hang of her powers. She felt like she had control of the magic, instead of the magic controlling her.

Practice, practice, practice. That's what Fairy godmother said.

Curiosity was killing her, and Merry would find herself wanting to test the limits.

In the tower. Alone, or around the others. She often did.

Now she was getting bolder it seemed, trying things out in public.

"I think you could do anything," Robyn soothed.

Merrilyn felt her face warm. "You always say that."

Robyn smiled. "Because it's true," he replied.

She nodded her head, feeling determined now. _This is probably not what Fairy god-mother meant by expanding what I think are my limits._

The thought fizzled soon after as she grabbed what looked like a round flat thumbtack from her bag. She glanced around again to make sure no one was close by.

"**_Engorgio_**." she chanted quietly. The effect was instantaneous, she could feel the magic coursing through her, and her eyes shined gold. The small object grew large taking shape of a leather-bound book, the pages were yellow and withered with age.

"**_Direct me to what I seek,_**" she called watching as the paper flipped almost violently before landing on the page she needed. The force of the chant made the book nearly fall from her hands.

"That was a little unhinged." Robyn's tone was gentle. He was right, she got a little excited there and exerted too much energy.

_Chanel it._

Channeling was an old lesson. It was taught to her by her grandfather, by Robyn, the other shifters, her books and now Fairy god-mother.

Robyn was looking over her shoulder now. His proximity made goosebumps rise on her skin. "Play it safe," he warned.

Merrilyn took a deep breath she read and re-read the spell before returning the book to its original state.

As she got her vial ready, footfalls started to approach. Merrilyn felt her heart jump to her throat. Scanning the table she noticed anything suspicious was by now put away, but it didn't make her paranoia much better.

_What if you get caught?_

Her kind of magic was forbidden here.

Black magic. Birth magic. A sorceress. She is the cursed blackbird. Merrilyn the Damned. They would kill her if-

"Hey love, you alright?"

Jerry's voice snapped her out of it. He stood near her a concerned look on his face. She nodded timidly, to nervous to speak in case her voice betrayed her.

"You looked a little spacey there. You sure you're fine?" Merrilyn felt her stomach warm. It was a weird feeling being cared for by people besides her grandfather.

"Just thinking of the fastest way to get this done." Her nose scrunched. "How are they doing out there?"

Jerry smiled a bit. "Well, the two boys seemed to be about ready to knock over so we let them in to use the bathroom."

Merry nodded a sigh working its way out from her lips. Jerry walked past her and patted her shoulder. She waited until his footsteps were far enough away before she slumped forward.

She released another sigh as the tension eased from her muscles.

Robyn was gone. And it was quiet. _Let's get started._

Getting the elixir ready took her about 5 maybe 6 minutes. Instead of two, she made one big enough to share. After she spelled it they would only need to take one teaspoon each and _boom_ pain should be gone, plus they'd have some leftover.

Glancing around again she noticed no one. Merrilyn took a deep breath and focused her attention.

"**_Sickness burn, good health return._**" The vial glowed, bright blue beams of light highlighting her desk. The colors soon died but as she stared at the glass vial it sparkled in a certain way that let her know it worked.

She'd seen it enough times growing up when her grandfather was practicing medicine. Merrilyn felt elated._ It actually worked, and nothing went wrong!_

Now she had to see if it could help Carlos and Jay. Her stomach dropped. _Oh, god. _

"Forgot you have to test it out?" Robyn snickered popping back upright in front of her. This time she didn't flinch. Merrilyn walked through him.

"Hey!" he yelled. "Rude!"

Ignoring him she continued her walk toward John. He had to check all medicine before it was dispensed. Her heart hammered against her rib cage making her lungs ache.

John took the vial from her when she approached, he peered at it. Holding her breath Merry waited.

"Looks good, did you use cinnamon for this? It smells a bit different," he asked handing her the vial and the bag of medicine for the King. Merrilyn released an anxious giggle.

"Something like that."

Walking out to the front of the store made her feel faint. She was about to give over a spelled potion for health reasons.

Made from her own magic.

Magic she _still _has difficulty reigning.

This was a perfect disaster just waiting to happen.

Mal seemed worried as she watched her two friends. They had been waiting for a while as Merrilyn and her co-workers were getting everything together. Yet, Carlos and Jay seemed worse than when they came in.

The violet haired girl lit up when they made eye contact.

"How much is everything?" Mal asked stepping forward and waiting to be rung in.

Merrilyn smiled shaking her head. "Free of charge."

"Oh, I don't know. Are you serious?" Mal asked hesitantly glancing back at her ill friends.

Merrilyn nodded her head. "Positive. For Ben it's just basic vitamins, he'll need to take them twice a day in the mornings. For the boys just have them take one teaspoon as soon as they can."

Mal still seemed skeptical but Merrilyn eventually managed to ward her off. "Thank you." her friend said as she led the boys out of the store. Merrilyn helped walk the three to the door, holding it open as the boys stumbled out with Mal trailing behind them.

"Have a good night," Mal whispered with a wink and a smile before corralling the boys away.

Merrilyn walked back to her counter an anxious feeling in her gut.

_Rule one: Don't doubt yourself. Shifters are confident, even when we aren't 100 percent sure of something._

The voice and the old lesson sounded foreign to her now as Robyn's words drifted through her head.

_If only it was that easy. _

She was a sucky shifter, and an even worse sorceress it seemed. Hopefully, with time and her lessons, the feeling would fade.


End file.
